Royal trouble
by eternalcrush
Summary: As Loki grows bitter with his increasing isolation from his family, he becomes withdrawn. Until he meets Skylinn. A young girl with and unkown past. She's immediately accepted into the heart of Asgard, and refuses to leave the prince alone. AU/post movie


**_Haven't published a story on this for a while now! (3 years) I'm kinda sucky at creative writing but I hope this is okay, there's some fantastic writers on this! If you have any problems with anything I've said, or have advise on possible scenarios you'd like me to include, leave a review and I'll try and reply =)_**

_oOoOo_

_Enchanting_. The word seemed appropriate to Skylinn. Darkness had fallen over Jotunheimr just like any other night, but the moon hiding behind the clouds had cast a soft hue, gleaming onto the icy surfaces, scattering small shimmers of light onto the ground, like small droplets of gold onto the otherwise dull land. The breath of the wind lifted at her golden tresses. She loved the wind as much as she loved the night. It had a voice, a sad sweet voice. Nobody understood how she saw beauty in the darkness, and she'd often steal moments like these alone, in her icy tower, listening to the harmony carried in the gentle breeze.

Too many times had she been caught outside after hours, sitting on the iced meadow watching the stars dance across the sky. Only for Laufey or his men to find her and take return her the confined spaces of her chamber. Her punishment either included being locked in her dorm for a until sunrise, or on a few extreme cases, she was starved for days, a punishment which hardly phased her, as eating was was never a priority, often too engaged in her own thoughts to spare a thought for food.

When night fell, temperatures plummetted, and the surface of the land was once again be frosted over with another layer of ice. Being out in such conditions for too long was never wise for someone of mortal size. She neither possessed the neanderthalic body of the giants she had grown to love nor a thick fur to protect her. Yet she had no problem withstanding the cold for a few hours before ice began freezing tiny stature.

Taking a deep breath, Skylinn closed her eyes, the the frosty air stings her nostrils and she sighs, opening her eyes once again to take in the beauty of the frozen landscape. Down below, Laufey sat on his throne, his large, frozen form casting a wicked shadow, engulfing the soldier kneeling before him. Even by Jotunn standards he was large. His size even intimidated her when he was angry, yet she knew he was never capable of causing her harm. He had after all taken her in when her parents abandoned her. He'd raised her as his own, and had treated her with all the love a giant could muster. Yet she was always kept away whilst he was talking to his army. Not that she wanted to hear about their acts of cruelty. She never did understand their hatred for Asgardians. In her mind the Gods were harmless, unless provoked. And she'd always respected Odin's stance on confrontation. To have a ruler who done everything in his power to conserve peace between the nine realms was reassuring to say the least. Yet the tales told by her carer often painted a more violent picture. One of war and death. The only things Skylinn could bring herself to hate.

"SKYLINN!"

His voice echoed in the emptiness of the night. Whilst striking fear in some, it mearly caused a pout to form on her lips, she knew better than to keep him waiting, yet she could never feel comfortable amongst him and the other giants. Every move she made was obverved from the shaddows, and the cold stares and rampant breathes escaping from their crookid smiles did little to calm her nerves. Nevertheless, she stepped onto the rail of her balcony, and - smiling to herself - dived off. Spinning in the air before gracefully landing on her feet, one hand resting on the cold ground for support, the other outstretched behind, her finger tips gently grazing the surface. No sound was made as she cut through the air from the top of her tower. It was an impressive fall. Not one a Jotunn would attempt without serious injury. Yet her dexterity was never appreciated.

She was tall and willowy. Being the smallest habitant of Jotunheimr her abilities were undervalued, yet her lean, slender physique held great potential. She was fast, agile, alert and feircly cunning. She could scarcely recall a confrontation with Suttung when she was younger. she had managed to evade his advances by exhausting the fiersom warrior.

She began to approach Laufey sitting on his throne. "You called?" She stopped before him, and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Ever get the feeling you're being watched?" she said, observing their reactions with a gauging, anxious laugh. but still no emotion crossed their face. They just stood in the darkness. Their large red eyes fixed on her, imposing as ever. She never took her eyes off the king. The moonlight enhanced her magnolia white skin, glowing with dewy life, her lips forming a pefect cupids bow. She was young, by immortal standards. Despite the hostile circumstances no bitterness is shown by her large teal eyes, which held an almost childlike innocence, her naivety often rivalling that of a small child. She was aware she beared no resemblence to Jutonn. Neither by appearence or aptitude. Despite having some knowledge of magic, shapeshifting was beyond her abilities. Not that she minded. Her gifts were precious to her. Her ability to heal the mortaly wounded and form were better suited for defence, and saving lives, rather than ending them, but her agility and strength had made her a formidable threat if necessary, weather Laufey would admitt it or not.

"Skylinn.." he began. His voice low and dark, and riddled with deception. "My child.. I assume you're already aware of why I called you, Have you an answer to Bergelmir's proposal?" In the shadow of the mountain, he stood, large and malignant as ever, grinning down at her. His upturned mouth smug and slightly frightening. His dead eyes bore into her small frame.

"Laufey, My king, as honoured as I am over his offer, I must abstain, for I do not feel I'm a worthy suitor, nor do I deserve to be his bride." She prays he couldn't see through her lies. It wasn't wise to show him disrespect, yet pretending she was inferior left a somewhat bitter taste in her mouth. "Perhaps he could seek a more appropriate-"

"Silence!. How dare you have the audacity to stand before me and reject my most kind offer... You show disprect to me? The one who saved your life? Who took you in when nobody else would, I could have left you for dead where I found you, or torn you appart with my bear hands, but instead I treat you with kindness and you show me nothing but contempt. You are my property, and mine alone. I do with you what I with. Be it disposing of you or giving you away, you will do right to oblige!" His words oozed out his mouth like venom.

She could sware she saw malice in his eyes. Taking deep breathes she hid sting from his words. "Ofcourse. In which case how could I refuse? It'll be my honour."

"good..." It was rare to see Laufey smile. So when he fuxed her a crookid grin she couldn't help but doubt the sincerity. "On the third cycle of the moon you shall be a bride, and he your groom. Now, dear child, go rest. It's after hours." Nothing more was said and she returned to her bedchamber once again. Sighing to herself before entering. Her room was large. Almost vacant. She had no bed, but istead a large matress on the floor, scattered with large several plush pillows, and coated with a thin charmeuse cover woven by her own hand. From between her drapes, moonlight cast a silver organza veil over her room, and she positions herself on her bed so she could still gaze out to the sky until she fell asleep.

oOoOo

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, this is basically just an introduction to my character. Figured it was a good idea to get all the cliché stuff out the way before the story begins. Please leave reviews if you have any advise =D_**


End file.
